Cookies
by taro-sama
Summary: In which Sasuke receives cookies, completes a personal mission and gets a little extra on the way. SasuNaru, 5 year olds and cookies.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: I do!

Disclaimer: Sasuke doesn't either.

(Sasuke mopes in corner)

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" squealed a high pitched, annoyingly familiar voice that belonged to no other than a 5 year old Haruno Sakura.

"Go _away_, forehead-girl! I saw him first!" screeched Sakura's companion Ino indignantly who pushed Sakura out of the way before smiling shyly at Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke turned around, holding in a groan, to face the blonde and pink-haired girls. These annoying little girls bugged him every single day at Konoha Daycare – they tried sharing their lunch with him, they fought each other to sit next to him, they stalked him around the playground and basically made his life a living hell.

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-want some of cookies I made?" stammered Sakura, offering a bag of treats wrapped up in a sparkly pink ribbon.

"Don't listen to her, Sasuke-kun! Forehead-girl bought those cookies! Mine are home-made and yummier and prettier and better!" insisted Ino, shoving her identical looking bag in Sasuke's face. The only difference was that her's had a sparkly purple ribbon.

"…Ugly," said Sasuke simply, handing back Ino's gift. He knew they had both bought them from that bakery down the street and didn't like sweets anyway.

"Ha! Ino-pig, yours is ugly! Sasuke-kun likes MY cookies!" cheered Sakura, looking at Sasuke lovingly. Sasuke wanted to puke.

"… Ugly too," he stated, returning Sakura's gift as well.

The smile on Sakura's face faltered for a millisecond, but returned brighter than before.

"Why are you smiling, forehead-girl? Yours are ugly too!" demanded Ino, looking suspicious of this peculiar behavior.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't think the cookies are ugly, Ino-pig! He's just too polite to accept them!" replied Sakura smugly, clearly believing her excuse.

Ino blinked and thought about it; then she beamed happily.

"You're right! Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so polite and smart!" she cooed at him.

Sasuke felt a sudden need to puke again. Luckily, he managed to hide this behind his emotionless mask.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun! It's a gift from us, so you can accept it without guilt! We'll leave them here," chirped Sakura, forcing the 2 bags of cookies into Sasuke's hands.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" they squealed to his retreating figure, before skipping away happily giggling.

Sasuke groaned; he really despised cookies. There were no bins besides the one in the classroom. He had to get there before lunch ended to ensure no one would see him dispose of the cookies! _Sasuke had a mission!_

On the way, his classmates greeted him and a few invited him to play with them. Sasuke ignored them all – it was a situation of life... or cookies.

"Ano… S-Sasuke-kun… Do you know where N-Naruto-kun is…?" stuttered that shy girl Hinata quietly. She was blushing and looking at her hands, hoping that Sasuke heard her so she could get an answer.

"No," he growled a little bit too ferociously as he walked past, scaring her into looking up. Sasuke didn't know why, but something about her strange frequent inquiries about his friend/rival, Naruto, angered him. But he didn't have time to dwell on meager thoughts!

As Sasuke turned the corner in the corridor where all the children hung up their backpacks and coats, he heard a voice he knew very well – it seems he did know where Naruto was after all.

"But _why_, Iruka-sensei?" pleaded Naruto, who was clinging onto his favourite teacher pouting cutely.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I've got a lot of papers to grade and there's not enough time for ramen at Ichiraku tonight –," Iruka began sheepishly.

"But there's no work in daycare!" whined Naruto, hugging the teacher's leg more tightly.

"Hai, Hai, but I also have a class of academy students, Naruto. I promise I'll take you tomorrow, ok?" said Iruka.

"I'll take you, dobe." Iruka and Naruto turned around to see who had spoken; in the doorway to the classroom was Sasuke, clutching the two bags of cookies. He didn't notice their looks of confusion and surprise as he was busy scanning the room for the target, a.k.a the bin. Sasuke was so concentrated he was barely aware of what he just said.

"R-really??" gasped Naruto, releasing Iruka's leg and made his way over to Sasuke, who was still looking around the room frantically.

"Huh? Wha-?" asked Sasuke, wondering why everyone was looking at him strangely.

Then he suddenly remembered what he had blurted out unexpectantly. Why did he offer to take Naruto out somewhere?! It was like some kind of weird automatic response. Then again, he didn't _really_ mind that much...

"O-oh yeah, I'll take you, Naruto," he mumbled, shuffling his feet embarrassedly at the awkwardness of the situation and staring at the floor. "I-if you want."

He received no response. That's strange; Naruto always had something to say. Sasuke looked up and quickly jumped away – the blonde boy was only 2cm away! His heart was pounding, probably from the shock and his face felt rather warm – maybe he was sick? He did feel pretty out of breath…

Sasuke's sudden backwards leap seemed to have gotten Naruto out of his temporary daze.

"Of course I want! So you'll take me? And, and treat me to ramen?? And, and play with me?" said Naruto happily, smiling at Sasuke.

"S-sure…" Sasuke choked out; he was beginning to regret his random outburst. He only offered it because Naruto looked so forlorn.

In a flash of yellow and orange, Sasuke was tackle glomped at an amazing speed and had the wind knocked out of him. Naruto was currently squeezing the life out of him, rubbing his face against Sasuke's shirt affectionately.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably at this scene and decided to leave the classroom, whistling innocently.

Naruto had let go of Sasuke after awhile and was rambling to him about where and when they should meet. His rant was stopped short with a cookie being stuffed into his mouth by the blushing Uchiha.

"Here… I-I no like them…Y-You take…," mumbled Sasuke incoherently, shoving the two bags into Naruto's arms. For some reason, his ability to talk in sentences had been annihilated ever since he had offered to take Naruto out.

"Really?? Wow, thanks Sasuke! You not such a teme as I thought! Anyway, tonight…" continued Naruto, chatting amiably with Sasuke, occasionally eating a cookie.

Sasuke only caught a few words and nodded occasionally to pretend he was listening. He had completed the mission! Well, he didn't find a bin, but Naruto was close enough. (Sasuke, how could you be so cruel?! Comparing Naruto to a bin... XD)

* * *

Outside the door, a dark-haired girl sighed quietly. A part of her wanted to cry, while the other felt relieved he was happy.

Hinata walked away, placing her own bag of actually homemade cookies with an orange ribbon back into her bag; it looked like she would never get to give them to him.

* * *

Aww, poor Hinata… :(

Don't worry, she has Kiba! Or someone else, depending on your taste in Hina pairings.


End file.
